mistxfandomcom-20200214-history
William Whitner
William Harrison Whitner (September 15th, 1941 - August 20th, 2010) was born in Ruby Springs Kansas to Elizabeth Whitner and Jefferson Whitner. When he was born, his grandfather, Aaron Whitner, was the mayor of Ruby Springs. At age 10, his Grandfather stepped down, and his father became Mayor. In 1967, William graduated from Law School, and ran for Mayor himself after his father had stepped down. He was the third Whitner Mayor in a row at the age of 26. In 1970 in order to improve his standing as Mayor, he got married to Tania Whitner. Tania was 10 years younger than him, and a lovely trophy wife. William and Tania had their first child in 1972, Mark Whitner. In 1975, they had their second child, Taylor Davenport. He was a participating member of Atrum Ordos. In 1979, William lost the election to Raymond Stark. It was then that William decided to open up his own lawfirm -- Whitner, Whitner, and Harper alongside his father, and a good friend of his Alan Harper. His law firm was very successful. William controled the life of his daughter, telling her what she could and could not do. In 1990, William's son married Whitney Whitner. William considered Whitney the perfect woman for his son, and considered her more of a daughter than he did Taylor. In 1991, Richard Davenport became a partner in the firm to make it Whitner, Whitner, Harper & Davenport. That same year, his son had a son whom he named Bill Whitner. William was proud to have a grandson be his namesake. In 1993 his son left for Shadow Valley where his wife became Mayor. It was hard to lose his son like that, but he forced his daughter to marry Richard. That same year, his grandson, Tyler Davenport was born. In 1996, Nathan Harper, Alan's son joined the form, making it Whitner, Whitner, Harper, Harper, and Davenport, Attorneys at Law. William's father retired later that year however, leaving it as Harper, Harper, Whitner, & Davenport. William then convinced Richard to take a job as a prosecuting attorney in a nearby city. This made the firm Harper, Harper & Whitner. In 1998 the position of mayor was open again. William tried convincing his son Mark to join, but he refused because of his wife. William then asked Nathan Harper to run instead. But his daughter threw her name into the hat. William tried to force her to step down, but she refused and was ultimately elected. In 2001, William's father died. In 2005, Richard Davenport was promoted to Judge. Something William was happy to hear about. A year later, he retired. He eventually returned to Ruby Springs. He backed his daughter-in-law Whitney over his daughter in the election. He was later murdered by the Angels of Death. Whitner had many affairs in his life, including one with Gemma Rubini, and Kate Goldwater. Among his other crimes was paying Callie Lane to leave town. He also hired Blake Berry to kill Calvin Riggs. =Quotes= "You know, Gary. Your fathers name is very much at stake here. Especially with that article by Kellen German coming out. And what's bad for you, is bad for me. So you best deal with it. You need to find a way to properly spin it. Because if you don't, you may find yourself out of a job." "I paid Callie Lane to leave town, and told her if she wants to keep her family safe-- she'll never return. So we don't have to worry about her bringing up more of the old past. But this killer. They seem to be doing a good job of it. I'm not sure HOW they found the article. I had them all buried years ago. But they did. Just a tip here, Gary ol' boy. You might want to spin it such that Kellen decided not to post the article." "You aren't the whore your mother was. It's a pity really. You're quite attractive. At least when you have makeup on." - to Alena Rubini "Don't get me wrong, I adore my daughter. But she was only meant to marry into Power, never to have it herself. SHe is in over her head, and is lucky that she's been mayor for as long as she has. Whitney has the intelligence and strength that Taylor lacks. My daughters place is in the kitchen, and in the bedroom. Where a proper trophy wife should be. Not in politics. She shouldn't have to worry her pretty little head about anything. She can sit back, and let greater men and women do everything. That is how it should be." "She was very fortunate that her opponents so far have been unworthy of the position, aside from Nathan Harper. She is a very fragile girl. I don't want to see her get hurt. She's been lucky so far, but she won't always continue to be lucky. Better to lose her power now, than to let her get her hopes high." "He served his country. He doesn't need to serve his town. He's a good, strong man. But he's also got his weaknesses. He wouldn't know how to run a town if he had to. He's not going to be mayor, and that's as simple as that. I admire him, for trying at his age. But he's got too much to learn, and he's too old to do so." - on John Richmond "I expect them to be happy, and nothing more. I'd prefer it if they went to college, and went on and got a decent job. My grandson wants to join the army, but I think he's more fit for running a company. Something like construction. He has a head for it, but he's too stubborn to admit it. As for Sabrina, I suspect she'll become a lawyer like her father. SHe has more of her mother in her than she'll ever realize. She's tougher than she thinks." "Calvin was a man who lacked a vision for this town. He ran it for the sole purpose of power, one that would never quite match the standards of previous mayors such as myself. Even as a puppet and a pawn, he did not contribute much. HIs poor managing abilities, combined with his utter disregard for other members of influence in the town ultimately would have been his downfall, if it had not been for that stray bullet." "The Angels mostly kept to themselves. I may have met Rico Angel once. Never the children though. I didn't have any children or grandchildre their age, you see. So I had no reason to meet them. Like I said, they really did keep to themselves mostly. I don't believe I even knew his wife's name." "Like I said, my daughter isn't fit to be mayor. She needs to be sheltered. Just look at how the news of her infedelity is affecting her! This would have never come out, and she could've lived happily with Richard, instead of upset, possibly losing him. She could very well lose her identity because of this. If she continues as mayor, she'll only put herself at more risk." "Of course it is. She has everything she could ever want. Status. A husband who is well respected in the community. And a wonderful house to live in. What more does she need? My wife was very happy in my home. Richard is a great husband, and a great man." - on his daughter's marriage Category:Characters Category:MISTX3 Characters Category:Victims Category:MISTX3 Victims Category:Mayors Category:Male Characters Category:MISTX0